One Shot - Uma Noite de Halloween By: Isabella Belikov Cullen
by seeusouperva
Summary: Edward foi convidado para uma festa de Halloween no castelo de Bran, em Brasov, Transilvania. O famoso castelo do Dracula. Após um imprevisto ele acaba chegando um pouco mais tarde do que deveria na festa e acaba descobrindo que a festa não era exatamente o que ele esperava.


One Shot – Uma Noite de Halloween

**Autora:** Isabella Belikov Cullen

**Classificação: **+18

**Sinopse:** Edward é um embargador que finalmente está de férias. E nada melhor que ir para Brasov na Romênia e conhecer o famoso castelo de Bran. Fascinado pela lenda de Vlad Tepes, o conde de Drácula, desde a infância, ele vê que é a viagem perfeita nas vésperas de Halloween.

Quando ele é convidado para um baile de Halloween no castelo de Bran, ele não vai perder essa oportunidade única de festejar nesse castelo. Após um pequeno imprevisto, Edward acaba chegando ao castelo um pouco depois do esperado e acaba descobrindo que o baile não era exatamente aquilo que ele esperava.

* * *

**Capitulo Único**

Olhei para o castelo em minha frente. O castelo de Bran era realmente uma construção arquitetônica realmente impressionante. Eu sempre gostei do estilo gótico, eu achava que as arquiteturas que foram criadas com esse estilo eram as mais bonitas.

Respirei o ar puro da Romênia e sorri. Como um diplomata italiano eu quase nunca conseguia tirar férias, mas eu finalmente estava ali. Escolhi a Romênia como um de meus destinos pois sempre fui fascinado pela história do local.

Quando cheguei antes de ontem eu estava super animado. Mas tirei um dia para descansar e dormir à vontade e simplesmente ficar sem fazer absolutamente nada.

Mas hoje eu estava aqui no castelo, eu não conseguia conter minha animação de estar aqui, o quanto de história que esse castelo deve ter visto era impressionante.

\- Atenção grupo, fiquem atentos. O castelo é enorme e tem muitas passagens secretas, tentem não se perder e se manter no grupo – a guia turística falou. Eu passei as mãos por meus cabelos e comecei a andar seguindo o grupo. Eu podia ouvir a guia falando e explicando toda a história do local.

O passeio turístico dentro do castelo foi absolutamente impressionante, cada minucioso canto foi explorado por nós. Desde as masmorras até os quartos. O mais impressionante de tudo que era tudo decorado como na época.

Foi mostrado o documento em que essa construção foi falada pela primeira vez na historia. Datado em 19 de novembro de 1377, pelo Luís I da Hungria, pelo qual ele concedia aos saxões de Kronstadt o direito de construir nesse local. Vimos as masmorras onde o famoso Vlad Tepes, O Empalador, ficou dias fechados enquanto os otomanos controlavam a Transilvânia.

Vimos também algumas das passagens secretas do castelo, somente aquelas que haviam sido descoberta, haviam rumores de que existiam outras além dessa e cômodos escondidos.

A vontade que eu tinha era de fuçar em tudo para descobrir essas passagens escondidas, mas infelizmente, eu não poderia.

\- Edward – eu ouvi a voz da guia e olhei para ela – você está conosco?

Eu sorri para ela, um sorrio que era minha marca registrada.

\- Desculpe, Srta. Stanley, eu estava perdido na história desse castelo.

\- Eu compreendo, senhor – ela disse sorrindo afetada e eu quase revirei os olhos pelo olhar encantado em seu rosto enquanto me encarava.

Teve uma época de minha vida que eu me beneficiava muito por ter esse poder sob as mulheres. Mas hoje, aos 35 anos eu definitivamente não aguentava mais. Já chegou ao ponto de ser chato.

Ok, eu era um rostinho bonito? Sim, foda-se. Eu não era só isso. Claro que quando eu conquistei meu cargo, ainda chamei mais atenção, só que dessa vez de mulheres que eu realmente não queria por perto.

Continuamos o tour, que levou ao todo 2 horas. Vendo tudo o que o castelo e seus arredores tinham e seus fatos históricos. Quando finalmente cheguei no hotel eu me sentia extasiado.

O meu grande sonho havia sido realizado.

Olhei para meu quarto que havia sido arrumado com esmero e suspirei relaxando. Um papel estava depositado sobre a mesa junto com doces gourmet fornecidos pelo hotel. Peguei o papel e o abri rapidamente e li rapidamente.

George Scripcaru, o prefeito de Brasov me convidada para um jantar em sua residência no dia 31 de outubro. Fiz uma careta, seria no halloween, eu queria aproveitar uma festa nesse dia e não ir em um jantar burocrático nas minhas férias. Mas infelizmente, sendo quem sou, eu não poderia recusar.

Respirei fundo e me sentei na cama, rapidamente fazendo uma ligação a recepção pedindo para que eles confirmassem minha ida ao jantar que o prefeito iria oferecer e pedindo um jantar para que eu pudesse comer.

Tirei minha roupa rapidamente e tomei um banho quente. Sentindo o cansaço do dia. Assim que sai do banheiro, enrolei a toalha em volta da minha cintura e com a outra enxuguei o cabelo. Ouvi uma batida na porta e fui até lá, jogando a toalha que eu secava o cabelo em cima da cama. Assim que abri a camareira me olhou de cima a baixo e se endireitou.

\- Seu jantar, Sr. Cullen – ela disse, sua voz rouca, acho que tentando ser sensual.

\- Obrigado – falei enquanto puxava o carrinho para dentro e lhe dei uma gorjeta antes de fechar a porta.

Eu definitivamente só queria comer e dormir.

-x-x-x-

Os dias que se seguiram foram incríveis, eu fui em vários pontos turísticos. Fui na Citadel Of The Guard, que era como um mirante, onde você olhava toda a cidade de Brasov. A caminhada até lá em cima que era um desafio, mas valeu a pena pois a vista era sensacional.

Visitei o Castelo de Peles, situado nas montanhas dos Cárpatos, perto da cidade de Sinaia. Uma região que liga Valáquia da Romênia. O castelo em si era encantador, com sua arquitetura estilo neorrenascença. Ele havia sido construído em 1873 e foi inaugurado em 1883. Ele era mais recente do que o castelo de Bran, mas não deixa de ser tão incrível visualmente quanto o mesmo.

Fui também para a Fortaleza de Rasnov. Construída entre 1211 e 1225. Ela havia sido construída como parte de um sistema de defesa, pelo menos é o que dizia os documentos, e claramente a arquitetura dela dava para ver que era um lugar que servia como defesa das aldeias.

A cidade dentro da fortaleza era muito bonita. Era definitivamente um local onde eu poderia me ver morando num futuro. Quando eu me aposentasse desse trabalho.

Quando cheguei no hotel depois de outro dia cansativo turistando pela Romênia, eu não via a hora de pedir uma comida quente, deitar e dormir. Mas quando entrei um envelope negro sob a mesa me chamou atenção. Tirei meu casaco e joguei sob a cama enquanto andava até lá.

Ao pegar o envelope eu olhei e só tinha meu nome na parte de trás, dei de ombros e abri o envelope, tirando um papel vermelho escuro com letras brancas que estava sob ele.

Prezado Sr. Edward Cullen,

Convido o Sr. para o baile de halloween que estaremos dando em homenagem aos 800 anos do Castelo Bran.

O baile será no castelo e será a fantasia.

Espero atenciosamente sua presença para que comemore conosco tal data tão divertida.

Eu olhei chocado. Um baile de Halloween no Castelo Bran? Eu não poderia perder. Afinal, quantas pessoas poderiam dizer que já foram em um baile de halloween no castelo do drácula?

Eu estava incrivelmente animado, mas me perguntando se eu conseguiria uma fantasia de halloween para dali dois dias. Sendo dia 28 de outubro, eu tinha pouco tempo para decidir.

Então eu me lembrei do jantar com o prefeito e bufei. Merda, eu ainda teria que ir no jantar. Mas eu não deixaria de ir no baile. Eu teria que chegar atrasado, mas valeria a pena. Eu tentaria fazer minha participação no jantar breve, e então voltar para o hotel para por a fantasia e seguir para o baile.

Com as coisas planejadas na minha cabeça, agora eu só precisava arrumar uma fantasia e me organizar para que tudo saísse certo no dia 31 de outubro.

-x-x-x-

Dois dias depois...

Olhei para George que falava animadamente sobre o status econômico de Brasov, e sobre as mudanças que ele queria fazer e assenti fingindo prestar atenção em suas palavras, e tentando não olhar novamente para o relógio em meu pulso.

Já se passava das 22 horas, o baile já havia começado e nada de eu conseguir sair daqui. O jantar já havia finalizado, mas eu ainda estava preso diante da conversa incessante de Gergoe e seus aliados. Eu suspirei baixinho e sorri diante de uma piada de um de seus assessores que havia esquecido o nome.

Quando sua esposa apareceu eu quase gritei um aleluia, eu iria usar sua interrupção como uma desculpa para ir embora.

\- George, eu devo ir – falei para ele.

\- Mas já? – ele perguntou.

\- Infelizmente sim, estou exausto, passei o dia passeando por Brasov, conhecendo os pontos turísticos e estou realmente cansado – falei – mas agradeço seu generoso convite e sua hospitalidade – eu disse apertando sua mão. – Quando for a Itália deveremos repetir o jantar, eu ficaria honrado em recebe-lo em minha residência.

\- Seria uma honra – ele disse e eu me despedi de todos ali, antes de finalmente de ser acompanhado para fora.

Assim que eu me vi dentro do carro voltando para o hotel eu finalmente relaxei. Eu estava exausto da conversa burocrática. Eu estava de férias e realmente não queria saber disso, mas infelizmente, eu realmente não poderia recusar a oferta.

Mas passou e agora eu poderia relaxar.

Assim que cheguei no hotel eu corri para um banho rápido. Assim que sai eu me sentei na cadeira, onde um maquiador me esperava. Pobre homem, já estava a mais de uma hora me esperando. Eu pedi desculpas para ele logo que cheguei, mas né, não tinha o que fazer.

Ele fez um trabalho rápido, mas bem feito. O que foi ótimo para mim, já que estava atrasado. Coloquei a lente de contado e os dentes falsos que haviam sido feitos sob medida para mim. Se eu iria para um baile de halloween no castelo bran, eu iria de vampiro.

Me olhei no espelho e sorri. Meu cabelo loiro estava preso para trás, seu comprimento ia até o ombro, mas naquele momento estava preso. Meu rosto era realmente bonito, formato quadrado, com maças do rosto altas, meus olhos eram verdes, mas eu no momento usava lentes de contato vermelhas. Meus lábios eram nem finos e nem grossos demais. Eu não havia feito a barba por 4 dias, então minha barba estava até grande.

Minha pele naturalmente pálida estava ainda mais por conta da maquiagem. A roupa que usava era uma calça de couro, com uma blusa branca mais folgada como a de um pirata, uma capa por cima negra e luvas. Com uma bota negra para completar. Eu sorri, os dentes eram realmente muito bem feitos, e difíceis de se acostumar com eles na boca, mas estavam muito bem presos.

Assim que me vi pronto eu peguei o convite e sai indo pro carro. Eu não me sentia empolgado assim a muito tempo.

-x-x-x-

O castelo de Bran por fora se parecia muito mais macabro a noite do que quando eu o visitei pela manhã, não havia nenhuma decoração que me desse a impressão que estaria tendo alguma coisa no castelo, a única coisa que realmente provava que estava tendo algo era os carros estacionados.

Sai do carro e combinei com o motorista para ele vir me buscar quando eu ligar para ele. Assim que tudo estava certo eu me aproximei da entrada do castelo. Achei estranho não ver ninguém para receber os combinados, mas considerando que já era tarde, talvez fizesse sentido.

Assim que entrei no castelo eu pude ouvir a música e alguns gemidos no corredor. Continuei andando pelo corredor pouco iluminado indo em direção ao salão de baile que eu havia visto pela excursão.

Assim que passei pelo corredor, eu ouvi um grito e depois um gemido e quando olhei pro lado tinham dois caras e uma mulher, um deles estava ajoelhado com uma perna da mulher em sua boca e ele... A mordia? E o outro tinha seu pulso na boca também parecia estar a mordendo. A garota tinha um ar de prazer em seu rosto.

Que merda é essa?

A garota gemeu mais alto e eu segui em frente. Se aquilo era um ato sexual diferenciado, quem sou eu para julgar? Cada louco com suas loucuras, ela não parecia querer sair dali, então, acho que tudo bem né.

Segui andando e finalmente cheguei no salão. Assim que olhei de relance de entrar eu senti meu coração parar de bater. Era um banho de sangue sem tamanho. Eu via uma mulher extremamente bonita cortando o pulso de um cara e mordendo, e aquilo ali não era fake. Era muito real.

Eu pude ver seus dentes se alongando daqui, e na boa, eu estava fantasiado de vampiro, e eu sabia que não tinha como ser fantasia, pois não tinha como algo ser daquela forma. E não era só essa mulher, no outro pulso tinha um cara com a boca no outro pulso do cara. O sangue que saiu do corte que a mulher fez ela colocou numa taça e passou para outro cara que passava que bebeu o sangue tranquilamente. Tinha mulheres presas entre 3, 4 pessoas com a boca em seu corpo. Alguns dançavam, outros simplesmente tinham cortes onde outras pessoas iam para encher taças enquanto estavam presos na parede.

Minha mente levou um tempo para processar o que eu estava vendo, mas logo eu ouvi passos e olhei pro lado e duas mulheres, duas loiras deslumbrantes que em qualquer outro momento eu definitivamente daria outra olhada, mas assim que elas me viram e sorriram, e eu vi suas presas se estendendo eu soube que estava em apuros.

\- Olá bonitão – uma delas disse e eu corri. Só ouvi o riso delas atrás de mim – eu adoro quando a comida corre.

Eu corri como se minha vida dependesse disso. E realmente dependia. Tentei voltar para a saída, mas logo vi um cara andando arrastando outro cara pelo braço, o outro cara estava todo ensanguentado. E eu virei pro lado. Eu podia ouvir o riso das duas loucas enquanto vinham atrás de mim.

Eu consegui entrar na antiga biblioteca e fechei a porta atrás de mim. Mas antes pude ouvir a voz de uma das loiras.

\- Não adianta correr, bonitão. Você não é páreo para nós.

Eu sentia o pânico me dominar. Minhas mãos tremiam enquanto eu tentava empurrar a mesa pesada para frente da porta. Eu respirei fundo. Meu coração batendo descompassado, o pânico deixando um gosto ruim na boca.

Eu ouvi uma batida na porta. E tremi andando para trás.

\- Eu consigo ouvir o coração dele batendo – a voz disse atrás da porta – sente o cheiro? Delicioso.

\- Ele deve ser doce – a outra voz disse e deu uma risadinha.

Segurei o gemido que queria sair por meus lábios. Olhei em volta buscando uma saída. Não havia nada. A janela nem abria. Se eu tentasse quebrar elas ouviriam.

Me afastei da porta ainda mais, batendo nas enormes prateleiras de livro. Uma oração mal saia por meus lábios. Eu não era um cara religioso, mas naquele momento eu rezava para quem quisesse me ouvir.

Bati meu corpo contra a estante e levei um susto. Alguns livros caíram e o que eu menos esperava aconteceu. A estante se moveu mostrando uma passagem secreta tipo a do Batman em O Cavaleiro das Trevas.

Obrigado Deus.

Pensei enquanto entrava lá dentro, assim que a porta se fechou novamente e eu estava dentro da passagem secreta, eu ouvi a porta da biblioteca abrindo.

Eu respirei fundo.

Vampiros existiam.

Realmente existiam.

Agora que me sentia mais seguro, eu sentia a verdade da situação me preenchendo. A fixa caindo. Eu fui atraído para uma festa para ser comida de vampiro no castelo do Drácula.

Se não fosse terrível, seria cômico.

Olhei em volta e vi que havia uma escada. Essa passagem secreta eu não conhecia. Subi as escadas lentamente e logo vi uma porta. A abri e entrei rapidamente olhando para ver se ela estava bem fechada. E quando olhei em volta percebi algumas coisas.

Aquele era um quarto, um quarto que pertencia a alguém já que ele claramente era habitado. Ele tinha uma decoração moderna e tinha suaves luzes de velas acesas. Eu olhei em volta para a enorme cama dossel.

\- Olá – ouvi uma voz suave e lírica, uma voz muito sensual. E me assustei quando olhei pro lado eu a vi, ela estava mergulhada em uma banheira enorme que caberia umas 4 pessoas tranquila. Eu só via seu rosto. Ela era deslumbrante.

Por um pequeno segundo, eu fiquei deslumbrado por seu rosto perfeito. Seus cabelos vermelhos presos em um coque e alguns fios caiam suavemente por seu rosto em formato de coração. Seus lábios cheios e bem desenhados. Suas maças do rosto altas, um nariz pequeno e delicado. E grandes olhos vermelhos emoldurados por longos cílios.

Foram os olhos vermelhos que me fizeram surtar.

\- Oh deuses, você é um deles – eu falei tentando abrir a porta e ela sorriu, mostrando lindos dentes brancos, normais.

\- Eu sou como eles quem? – ela perguntou se levantando revelando seu belíssimo corpo nu, cheio de curvas tentadoras. Com seios grandes com mamilos rosados, eu podia ver a água escorrendo por eles, coma as pequenas bolhas de sabão. Seu ventre plano e quadris largos, e suas pernas longas e torneadas. A mulher era uma Deusa.

Mas uma Deusa vampira.

Tanto quanto ela era gostosa, eu não queria virar comida de vampiro.

Tentei abrir a porta para sair, mas lembrei das duas loiras lá embaixo. Eu definitivamente estava morto. Merda. O que eu poderia fazer. Aquele quarto nem janela tinha para eu fugir.

\- Qual o seu nome? – ela perguntou enquanto andava até mim lentamente.

\- Eu realmente prefiro não dizer – falei e tentei não olhar para seu corpo.

\- Você tem um cheiro bom, eu imagino que você conseguiu fugir do baile – ela disse sorrindo.

\- Sim, eu consegui.

\- Bom, você é esperto – ela disse e até ficar bem próxima a mim – não tenha medo de mim, não irei machuca-lo - ela disse – e foi para o outro lado indo até uma mesinha onde tinha uma garrafa de vinho – quer vinho?

Eu olhei para ela temeroso.

\- É vinho – ela disse derrubando em duas taças e as pegando e vindo até mim – eu juro.

Eu peguei a taça sem saber o que fazer e meio atordoado pela sua beleza. Tomei um gole do liquido e realmente era vinho. Um vinho doce e suave e suspirei enquanto ainda olhava para ela, uma gota de água escorreu por entre seus seios indo até seu umbigo, e meus olhos seguiram meio que sem eu perceber, quando voltei a olhar para ela, ela sorria.

\- Bom, acho que você chamou a atenção de quem não deseja, não é mesmo? – ela disse baixinho antes de me puxar pela mão e tomar o copo de mim, ela largou os copos em cima da bancada antes de me empurrar para cima da cama. Ela era muito forte, já que tudo o que eu temia era segui-la.

Assim que cai em cima da cama, senti meu coração acelerar, principalmente quando ela sentou nua em cima de mim e se agachou até que seus lábios rosassem os meus.

\- Você daria um ótimo vampiro – ela disse, você definitivamente parece muito sexy para mim com essa fantasia – ela disse e eu pude sentir meu pau se agitando dentro da calça, eu podia sentir seu corpo húmido contra o meu, e era muito prazeroso, mas o pânico cresceu quando vi suas presas se estenderem lentamente.

Quando ela se moveu para o meu pescoço a porta se abriu e ela soltou um silvo enquanto virava para olhar quem entrava. Seus olhos já assustadores ficaram ainda mais com as pequenas veias que apareceram em volta.

\- Bella, me desculpe, eu não sabia que ainda estava aqui.

\- Como ousam entrar em meu quarto sem a minha permissão – ela disse, sua voz era dura e até mesmo sexy – mesmo se eu não estivesse aqui, nunca entrem em meus domínios.

Ela se levantou sob mim, e eu olhei entre ela e as duas loiras. Eu estava realmente perdido aqui. Se as três decidissem me comer, e não no bom sentido, eu estava morto.

\- Nós vimos ele primeiro – as duas falaram.

\- Mas ele entrou aqui por livre e espontânea vontade e a partir do momento que eu coloquei minhas mãos sobre ele, ele é meu. Saiam daqui agora, presença de vocês me irrita.

\- Bella – a loira da esquerda falou.

\- Silencio, Tania – falei – saiam daqui, se eu sair de cima dele para expulsar vocês, vocês irão sofrer da minha irá.

\- Venha Tania – a outra loira falou – nos perdoe Bella, não irá acontecer novamente – elas falaram antes de sair.

Assim que a porta se fechou a mulher, Bella, voltou para mim.

\- Pronto, está livre delas – ela disse.

\- Obrigado? – falei meio em duvida.

\- Bom, você quiser me agradecer e outra forma eu aceito – ela disse se remexendo contra minha virilha, fazendo sua boceta se esfregar contra meu pau semi endurecido.

\- Srta. eu...

\- Bella, me chame de Bella – falou.

\- Bella, eu não sei se isso é uma boa ideia – falei, mesmo sentindo meu pau endurecer.

\- Porque? – ela perguntou, e desamarrou a capa – sua fantasia de vampiro ficou ótima – ela disse desabotoando agora a blusa – muito realista.

\- Eu não sabia que viria para um lugar cheio de vampiros reais – falei.

\- Sempre damos esse baile – ela disse – papai gosta do halloween.

\- Seu pai? – eu perguntei.

\- Sim – ela se baixou e beijou meu peito subindo por meu pescoço, eu tentei muito não ficar excitado, com seus lábios gélidos contra meu corpo quente – hm... o gosto de sua pele é tão bom.

\- Bella – eu falei quase que pedindo para parar, mas sem muita resistência, ainda mais com ela roçando nossos corpos, seus quadris contra o meu, eu podia sentir a humidade molhando a calça, meu pau agora já estava duro.

\- Você não vai me morder? – eu perguntei.

\- Você quer que eu te morda? – ela devolveu a pergunta – porque eu prefiro que você me foda.

Eu arregalei os olhos diante de sua ousadia. Ela só riu e soltou seus cabelos que caiu por seu corpo, formando ondas por suas costas. Deuses a mulher era deslumbrante.

\- Então – ela disse, seus lábios se torcendo em um sorriso sensual – você quer me foder?

Ao mesmo tempo que ela perguntou sobre, ela rebolou em cima de meu pau novamente e uma onda de prazer percorreu meu corpo. Sua mão segurou a minha e a puxou deslizando por seu corpo, sua pele macia e gelada, seu corpo ainda escorregadio pelo banho. Era tão suave. Quando sua mão colocou a minha sob seu seio direito não pude deixar de espalmar a mão sob ele, esfregando o mamilo sob a palma da minha mão. Ouvi seu suspiro excitado e tremi.

_Essa mulher realmente poderia fazer um monge sair de seu celibato, _pensei comigo mesmo. Logo ela baixou seus lábios esfregando-os contra o meu, eu não pude resistir ao desejo crescente que eu sentia pela mulher acima de mim. E enredei minha mão livre em seus cabelos macios, e beijei-a com fome.

Seus lábios extremamente macios e gélidos contra o meu, mas era tão bom. Eu sentia meu corpo ferver pelo contato contra sua pele. Senti a dentadura de vampiro atrapalhar um pouco, então me afastei dela, e ela me olhou confusa, seus lábios levemente inchados de meus beijos e da barba esfregando contra seu rosto e eu tirei a mão de seu seio e tirei rapidamente os dentes. Ela deu uma risadinha antes de voltar a me beijar.

Nos virei, para que eu pudesse ficar por cima dela, e pressionei meu pau contra seu centro húmido fazendo-a gemer contra meus lábios. Me afastei para respirar, mas não ousei perder tempo, enquanto tomei respirações profundas, deslizei meus lábios por seu queixo até o pescoço onde dei uns beijos e mordidinhas.

Fui descendo por seu corpo sem tirar meus lábios de sua pele macia até chegar aos seus seios fartos, no qual eu a provoquei beijando lentamente o vale entre seus seios, o ponto a baixo de cada seio, mordisquei a borda gordinha de seu seio, ignorando seu mamilo que estava duro pela excitação. Fiz isso com os dois seios, enquanto ouvia seus gemidinhos de prazer, quando finalmente cheguei em seu mamilo eu já o tomei na boca o chupando forte, fazendo-a se contorcer em baixo de mim enquanto gemia. Eu os chupei até eles estarem bem vermelhos e sensíveis, fiz o mesmo processo nos dois seios, antes de libera-los e continuar descendo por seu corpo.

Quando cheguei a sua pélvis, eu senti o cheiro de sua excitação me provocando para continuar, mas ignorei, dando leves beijos na parte interior de suas cochas, subindo, até os grandes lábios onde eu os beijei. Ouvi seu gemido de prazer e sorri antes de com os dedos separar seus grandes lábios. Eu pude ver a quão excitada ela estava.

Sem me conter, passei a língua por toda sua boceta, sentindo seu gosto em minha língua. Quando a ponta de minha língua encostou em seu clitóris eu o estimulei, lambendo, chupando, bem devagar, para aumentar seu prazer. Não tive pressa enquanto a estimulava com a língua, eu ouvia seus gemidos cada vez mais altos enquanto eu chupei seu clitóris e enfiei dois dedos em seu centro ela gozou em meus dedos, mas nem assim eu parei, eu continuei enfiando meus dedos dentro de seu canal apertando enquanto a estimulava com a língua.

\- Edward – ela gemeu meu nome, seus olhos fechados, e sua expressão era de puro prazer – sim.

Quando ela gozou pela segunda vez em minha boca eu me dei por satisfeito, me levantando e ficando de pro cima dela novamente. Eu voltei a beija-la enquanto roçava nossos corpos, meu pau deslizando por sua boceta molhada provocando nós dois.

\- Me fode agora – ela disse quando se afastou, seus olhos vermelhos fixos no meu, seus lábios entreabertos mostrando suas presas. Eu não queria pensar, mas não podia deixar de perceber o quão sexy ela era. Encaixei meu pau em sua entrada e empurrei para dentro dela até o fundo.

Ela gritou e eu gemi contra seu pescoço. Antes de começar a estocar forte, sem dar tempo para que ela se acostumasse com meu tamanho avantajado. Comecei a meter freneticamente dentro dela, estocadas profundas e rápidas, eu tirava quase todo meu cumprimento antes de por de novo dentro dela.

Me afastei um pouco, levantando meu troco e puxei suas pernas, que estavam em volta de mim, e as dobrei sobre seu corpo, a posição me permitia ir mais fundo e parecia que ela gostou disso, já que seus gemidos ficaram ainda mais alto, eu metia nela com gosto sentindo seu canal se apertar em torno do meu pau me avisando que ela iria gozar em breve.

Quando ela gozou em meu pau, foi lindo observar sua expressão de prazer, meu nome saindo por seus lábios, eu quase gozei com o aperto de seu canal contra meu pau, mas consegui me controlar. Quando ela terminou de gozar eu sai de dentro dela, e a ajudei a virar ficando de quatro para mim, ela sorriu travessa e eu sorri de volta, espalmei minhas mãos por sua bunda e as apertei forte, eu vi sua boceta molhada e enfiei dois dedos dentro dela, ela gemeu e mexeu sua bundinha linda, mas eu tirei os dedos fazendo com que ela protestasse. Eu vi que eles estavam bem lubrificados então melei seu cuzinho e enfiei a ponta do meu dedo nele e tirei e fiz isso até eu conseguir colocar todo o meu dedo dentro dela.

Bella não protestou, por isso continuei, enfiei o segundo dedo e ela se adaptou bem. Comecei a movimenta-los dentro dela, entrando e saindo e enfiei meu pau dentro da sua boceta enquanto brincava com seu cuzinho, logo ela gemia e implorava por mais.

Quando ela gozou de novo no meu pau eu me retirei novamente, eu tirei meus dedos de seu cuzinho e bati em sua bunda com força, deixando uma marca vermelha em sua bunda. _Interessante, ela tinha sangue circulando por seu corpo. _Ignorei os pensamentos sob sua anatomia, e posicionei meu pau melado de sue gozo em seu cu, olhei para ela esperando que ela negasse, mas a mesma só empinou a bunda me dando permissão, enfiei lentamente a cabeça dentro de seu cu e parei. O buraco era apertado e claramente queria me expulsar de dentro, mas forcei um pouco mais do meu cumprimento para dentro. Ela gemeu, não era um gemido de dor, eu saberia se fosse, a safada estava gostando. Com isso eu continuei empurrando aos poucos meu comprimento até estar inteiramente dentro dela.

Assim que ela finalmente se adaptou a mim eu comecei a me mover, primeiro lento, depois fui aumentando a intensidade das estocadas, até que eu estava indo rápido e forte, me deitei sob seu corpo enquanto ainda metia para beliscar seus seios e puxa-la contra mim, levantando-a contra mim.

\- Brinque com seu clitóris – falei quando eu sentia que não ia durar muito mais. E ela fez o que eu mandei, e eu continuei batendo contra ela até que eu ela gemeu alto e gozou, eu ainda estoquei mais duas vezes antes de gozar dentro de seu cuzinho.

Deixei que ela deitasse na cama e sai lentamente dentro dela. Eu pude ver minha porra saindo por seu cu que estava levemente vermelho em volta. Eu sorri e bati mais uma vez em sua bunda antes de deitar ao seu lado satisfeito.

\- Uau – ela falou – eu sabia que você seria bom de cama, Edward – ela disse – você nem é vampiro e tem toda essa resistência – ela deu uma risadinha – você deve fazer sucesso. Ela levantou seu tronco, seus lindos seios roçando a cama – acho que vamos precisar de um banho – ela disse se levantando e eu a acompanhei até a banheira que ela estava quando eu cheguei.

Ela entrou no banho e se sentou e eu entrei junto com ela, assim que eu sentei ela veio para perto de mim sorrindo, pegou um sabonete e uma toalhinha e esfregou um no outro até a toalhinha estar cheia de sabão e começou a passar sob meu corpo, ela limpou meu rosto acho que tirando a maquiagem e foi descendo até para baixo da água, ela tocou meu pau que logo veio a vida sob sua mão.

\- Hm... se recupera rápido também? – ela sorriu toda safada – eu gosto disso. Cansei do banho, quero foder de novo – ela disse quando meu pau estava duro novamente em sua mão e já foi saindo da banheira, ela nem pegou a toalha e já foi direto pra cama. Eu sem escolhas e sem realmente querer negar a ela eu a segui, mas peguei a toalha no caminho e sequei parcialmente meu corpo até chegar até ela. Quando fiquei em pé na frente dela suas mãos já foram para meu pau novamente, eu gemi diante de sua mão gélida. A água morna não havia ajudado a esquenta-la.

Lambeu a cabeça do meu pau lentamente sem tirar os olhos de mim e eu gemi diante da caricia deliciosa. Ela logo tomou todo meu pau dentro de sua boca, eu fiquei impressionado porque não era comum encontrar alguém que conseguia fazer a garganta profunda, mas Bella fazia com maestria, eu podia sentir sua garganta querendo engolir meu pau e isso só aumentou meu prazer. Mas logo ela se afastou.

\- Deite-se, quero montar você, e sentir seu gozo dentro de mim – ela falou e eu fiquei ainda mais excitado com suas palavras. Eu fiz o que ela me pediu, deitando na cama e ela logo me montou já levando meu pau para dentro dela.

\- Sim, tão bom – ela gemeu quando finalmente sentou totalmente sob ele, eu segurei sua cintura e ela começou a se mover rápido, ela sentava firme contra meu pau e rebolava, logo segurei sua bunda e levantei minha pélvis ajudando-a nas estocadas, a foda ficando cada vez mais frenética. Eu gemia junto com ela e podia senti-la prestes a gozar de novo quando ela desceu, seus seios roçando contra meu abdômen e sua boca em meu pescoço. Eu estava tão perdido no prazer que mal percebi a picada de suas presas, quando ela puxou o sangue o prazer foi ainda maior, incluindo sua boceta apertando contra meu pau anunciando seu gozo. Eu não resisti, era estímulos prazerosos demais, e logo gozei forte. Ainda mais forte que na primeira vez.

Eu a sentia beber o sangue ainda e nem me importava porque cada vez que ela puxava eu sentia prazer, mas logo fui ficando cada vez mais fraco. Eu estava quase perdido quando ela se afastou sorrindo.

\- Ops. Bebi demais – ela riu – não se preocupe, eu cuido de você – ela falou contra meus lábios.

E eu adormeci.

-x-x-x-

Quando eu acordei logo de início eu percebi que algo estava errado. Eu me sentia muito bem. Melhor do que em anos, e olha que eu nem havia notado que antes havia algo errado. Eu podia ouvir o barulho suave de tecido. Eu ainda não conseguia me mexer, mas me sentia consciente. Ouvi o barulho da porta abrindo e tentei abrir os olhos para ver, mas não consegui.

\- Isabella, o que ouve aqui? – ouvi uma voz masculina, uma voz rouca e claramente cruel.

\- Eu consegui, papai – uma voz feminina disse, era Bella eu tinha certeza- eu consegui.

\- Esse é o humano que me falou? – ele perguntou, e percebi que os dois estavam próximos a cama.

\- Sim, ele é ainda mais perfeito do que pensei – ela disse – ele vai ser incrível.

\- Tem certeza que ele se ajustará?

\- Eu vou cuidar dele – ela disse – não se preocupe, ele é meu agora.

\- Fico feliz filha – ele disse – espero que ele seja um companheiro digno de você filha.

\- Sim papai, ele será, você vai ver. Mas estou furiosa, Tania e Irina estavam caçando ele, elas iam mata-lo e entraram aqui dentro sem permissão. Peço sua permissão para castiga-las.

\- Permissão concedida.

Um bater na porta soou e logo Bella murmurou um entre.

\- Me desculpe, vossa alteza – uma voz feminina falou – vossa majestade, o clã Volture quer uma audiência com o senhor, segundo suas palavras "somente o verdadeiro Drácula pode resolver nosso problema e não aceito ninguém além dele".

\- Esse Aro é um sujeitinho muito arrogante se acredita que pode dar ordens em você papai – Bella disse – dê-lhe um inferno por falar assim com senhor.

\- Não se preocupe, minha filha, os dias de Aro estão contados – ele falou – já faz um tempo desde que empalei uma cabeça.

Bella riu feliz enquanto eu ouvi os passos indo para fora. Logo ela se sentou na cama, eu senti o colchão afundar.

\- Acorde meu Edward, está na hora de acordar e ver o mundo com novos olhos.

Eu tentei abrir os olhos novamente e senti minha pálpebra tremer, mas ainda não consegui abrir.

\- Ok, falta mais um pouco. Eu sou uma garota paciente.

-x-x-x-

Não sei quanto tempo se passou até eu conseguir abrir os olhos. Mas quando os abri. A primeira coisa que vi foi Bella, que estava sentada na no diva de seu quarto, seu corpo nu esparramado na cama e ela tinha as pernas abertas. Eu sabia que ela estava me torturando com seus gemidos fazia horas. Com o cheiro de sua excitação extremamente forte no ar. Quando a vi ela estava sorrindo para mim, enquanto enfiava um consolo de acrílico em seu cu e estimulava seu clitóris com o dedo. Ela gemeu meu nome assim que me viu, e eu fui atraído até ela. Eu mal percebi que me movi em segundos, meu pau já estava duro e eu nem pensei enquanto me ajeitava contra ela e enfiava meu pau dentro de sua boceta. Ela gritou e moveu o consolo dentro de seu cu mais rápido enquanto eu batia contra ela freneticamente. Sua boceta extremamente molhada me apertando a cada estocada. Eu gemi contra ela, e a fodi ainda mais rápido. Olhei para seu pescoço e vi uma veia e ouvi o sangue bombeando por seu corpo e fui ainda mais forte contra ela sem tirar o olho da veia. Quando eu vi que ela estava gozando eu senti minhas presas se alongar e eu a mordi. Ela gritou gozando novamente e eu gemi bebendo seu sangue e metendo dentro de seu corpo. Logo eu gozei dentro dela e minha mente saiu do estupor sexual e eu percebi que eu estava mordendo o seu pescoço e estava bebendo seu sangue.

Eu me afastei surpreso tocando meu rosto. Sentindo as presas em minha boca. Ela havia me transformando em vampiro.

\- Você ficou um vampiro maravilhoso, da forma que eu sabia o que seria, Edward - ela disse e ai eu percebi que nunca havia dito o meu nome para ela.

\- Como sabe meu nome? – perguntei.

\- Quem você acha que te enviou o convite pra vir – ela perguntou – eu te vi na excursão. Eu sabia que você era meu. Eu fiquei esperando você chegar, mas quando o tempo foi passando e nada de você eu só assumi que você não viria.

\- Você planejou tudo isso – falei entendo.

\- Bom, a parte de você ser perseguido por aquelas inúteis não, mas sim eu planejei sua vinda.

\- Quem é você?

\- Ora, bobinho, eu sou a Bella. Isabella Marie Tepes.

Eu senti o choque em meu rosto.

\- Tepes?

\- Sim, meu pai é Vlad Tepes III. O Conde de Dracula. O único e original – ela disse sorrindo.

\- Porra – falei, passando as mãos pelo meu cabelo.

\- Relaxa amor, não precisa se preocupar, somos eu e você agora. Você é meu e eu sou sua. Você sabe que temos a ligação.

Não, eu não sabia, mas não podia negar minha atração anormal por essa mulher.

\- Fique comigo, e vou te mostrar as maravilhas de sua nova vida.

Sem escolha nenhuma, aceitei o que ela me propunha, esperando para ver o que a vida iria me trazer nessa nova fase.

-x-x-

_Um ano depois, dia 31 de outubro de 2020_

_Castelo Bran, Brasov, Transilvânia_

Eu e Bella estávamos devidamente fantasiados para o baile de halloween anual dos vampiros. Haviamos escolhido a fantasia de fantasma da opera, eu de Erik e Bella de Christine. Sorriamos educadamente para todos os nobres vampiros que vinham nos cumprimentar. Havíamos casado recentemente e nem todos foram convidados para o nosso matrimonio.

Bella estava em seu primeiro trimestre de gravidez, por ser uma nascida vampira, ela podia engravidar. Estávamos muito felizes. Minha transição de humano para vampiro havia sido tranquila, eu não sentia as mesmas inibições morais que eu poderia ter caso humano. Bella disse que isso era essencial para a sobrevivência algo que acontecia com todos os vampiros, mas apesar de tudo eu não havia perdido totalmente minha humanidade.

Bella me introduziu ao seu mundo de forma fácil e tranquila, e descobri que sendo uma princesa vampira, eu tinha alguns deveres que pela minha antiga posição era mais fácil de ajudar seu pai e ela em algumas situações legais.

Seu pai, ele era assustador, Bella disse que o medo era algo que seu pai gostava que sentissem dele, pois ele sempre foi assim. Claro que não quando o assunto era ela.

Hoje era o baile anual de halloween e já vi alguns humanos circulando entre todos. Logo seria permitido a alimentação. Eu e Bella estávamos famintos, e pensar que ano passado eu iniciava minha vida com Bella aqui.

Eu puxei-a para meus braços e dancei com ela pelo salão, seus lindos lábios pintados de vermelho me chamando para que eu pudesse beija-la, mas mais tarde, mais tarde iriamos terminar nossa festinha em nosso quarto.

As luzes se apagaram indicando o momento que nos daria permissão para atacar e sorrimos um pro outro, nossas presas se estendendo e logo ouvi um grito.

\- Milady – falei.

\- Milorde – ela disse.

E nos viramos pegando uma mulher que corria do nosso lado e colocando entre nós dois ates que expuséssemos seu pulso para nosso deleite e logo afundamos as presas em sua pele tirando seu sangue. Bebemos até que não havia mais sangue e muito menos vida em seu corpo e logo soltamos seu corpo que caiu no chão.

Bella lambeu os lábios e me puxou para um beijo.

Definitivamente minha vida era melhor agora com ela ao meu lado. Quem diria que ser vampiro era tão divertido.

**Fim \o/**

* * *

**Oie gente, espero que tenham gostado!**

**Não esqueçam de comentar!**


End file.
